Tales of the Nightwatcher
by mah29732
Summary: Four bored turtles just can't seem to go to sleep.  Perhaps Raphael should tell his days as being the Nightwatcher with his brothers to make it happen...
1. Run in With the Titans

Tales of the Nightwatcher

Chapter 1: Run in With the Titans

It was quite a slow night for a certain group of four turtles in the sewers of New York City. Their master Splinter had already gone to sleep for the night, along with crime in general being quite low.

"I'm so bored, and I'm not even tired to go to sleep" complained Michelangelo.

"Then count some sheep" said Raphael in his usual rude tone of voice.

"That actually hasn't been proven to work" said Donatello.

"Well, when I was the Nightwatcher when I was trying to sleep during the day it worked" replied Raphael.

"Will you please not go into the Nightwatcher thing again?" asked Leonardo, "Your arrogance back then almost got us killed."

"Don't remind me Leo" barked Raphael.

"Say, maybe if Raph tells one of his stories as being the Nightwatcher, maybe we can all go to sleep" said Michelangelo.

"None of you would be interested in my stories, besides, our so-called fearless leader hates my alter-ego, remember?" replied Raphael.

"Come on Leo" said Donatello, "let Raph tell us a story of when he was the Nightwatcher."

"You three really want to hear what I have to say when I was the Nightwatcher?" asked Raphael in an astonished voice as he was reaching into some secret compartment he had near his bed and brought out a strange communicator device with a "T" on it, "You know where I got this thing here?"

"Just what the heck did you do when you were the Nightwatcher when I was training in the jungles of Central America?" asked Leonardo.

"Like I said before, I was out saving the world while you were doing your so-called training" replied Raphael.

"Come on" said Michelangelo, "I want to hear how did you get that strange thing you are holding."

"It looks like it's some sort of communications device" said Donatello as he walked over to Raphael and observed the device.

"Do you three want me to tell you the story, or should we just all sit here in our beds waiting for one of us to get to sleep?" asked Raphael.

"Alright, no interruptions" replied Leonardo as he gave the orders to his two other brothers, "Raph, tell us the story of how you got that strange communicator."

"Fine" said Raphael as his three brothers sat on a bed nearby and listened to him.

The scene then switches back to at least a year ago when Raphael was having the time of his life defending New York City from average criminals as the Nightwatcher. One night, when Raphael was trying to overhear police chatter on his motorcycle, a strange signal from a city not far from New York was picked up.

"Please, we could use some sort of assistance over here!" cried the voice on the other end which sounded pretty deep, "We're being pinned down in the T Tower by an army of robots!"

"A T Tower, armies of robots?" asked Raphael to himself, "This night might be the best night of them all for me."

As Raphael managed to pin point the location of the distress signal, he noticed that as he was driving toward a nearby city which seemed to be the likes of Jump City, he noticed a strange T-shaped tower which was quite in ruins.

"This certainly can't be good" said Raphael as he stopped his motorcycle and then parked it to swim across toward the T-shaped tower.

When Raphael finally arrived on the scene, the t-shaped tower was in ruins. It seemed if a large, and very intense battle had took place.

"Time to see if anyone's home" said Raphael as he took out a flashlight and headed into the t-shaped tower, "hello, anybody home?"

As Raphael searched the ruined t-shaped tower for several minutes, he noticed some movement in the debris nearby. He quickly raced toward the debris and removed it to find some strange cyborg-like robot.

"Just what the heck is this?" asked Raphael to himself not having a clue of what he found.

"W-w-where am I?" asked the cyborg-like robot as he got up with Raphael's help.

"Just what the heck happen?" asked Raphael.

"Say, who the heck are you?" asked the cyborg-like robot.

"I'm known as the Nightwatcher" replied Raphael.

"Never heard of you" replied the cyborg-like robot, "you can call me Cyborg."

"How original" said Raphael as he was removing more of the debris away from Cyborg.

"Just what kind of name is the Nightwatcher?" asked Cyborg.

"Let's just concentrate on the perpetrators who did this" said Raphael.

"Now I remember, we were fighting Slade" said Cyborg, "Slade finally rebuilt his robotic armies and sent them to attack us. He must have also taken my other teammates to his top secret lair."

"Can you tell me where it is so that I can help us?" asked Raphael, "If this Slade character has armies of robots, then I think the city I protect is in jeopardy too."

"Well, it seems that I have no choice, looks like I could use all the help I need" replied Cyborg.

The scene then switches back to where Raphael and his three other brothers were listening where Donatello raised his hand.

"Yes, Donnie, what is it?" asked Raphael.

"I'm interested in more of the superhero Cyborg you met, can you tell us a bit more about him?" asked Donatello.

"I'm going to get there pretty soon" replied Raphael who was annoyed by the interruption, "please, let me tell my story in peace about the Nightwatcher."

"Let Raph tell the story" said Michelangelo agreeing with Raphael.

"Finally" said Raphael.

Once more, the scene switches back to Raphael as the Nightwatcher getting on his motorcycle, and Cyborg getting into the T-Car.

"We're going to patrol the city" said Cyborg as he handed Raphael a communicator with a "T" on it, "you may need this."

"Thanks" said Raphael as he sped off with the motorcycle and Cyborg in the T-Car in another direction.

As Raphael was searching an unknown city he had never visit to find Cyborg's teammates, Slade was watching their every move in his secret lair. Next to him were members of the four other Teen Titans chained in special cages Slade had personally designed.

"You won't get away with this you evil man" said Starfire who was trying to break herself free of the special cage.

"Don't try to waste your strength" said Slade as he turned toward her, "once I have all of you Titans here, there'll be nothing to stop me."

"I don't know, but it seems like Cyborg got a new friend to fight for us" said Robin as he noticed Raphael on the security cameras throughout the city where Slade had managed to hack into.

"What?!" cried Slade as he raced over to the security cameras, "Just who the heck is this lone vigilant?"

"Alright, sounds like we have a guardian angel on our side" cheered Beast Boy.

"Don't cheer so soon for your so-called guardian angel" said Slade as he began to press some buttons on his computer signaling his robotic ninjas to target Raphael, "I'm going to give this lone vigilante a big surprise."


	2. Slade's Surprise

Chapter 2: Slade's Surprise

As Michelangelo was very anxious for Raphael to continue the story, he had to go to the little turtle's room first.

"Come on Mikey, hurry it up already" said Donatello, "Raph was just getting to the good part."

"Sorry, I had a lot of soda with my pizzas I ate" replied Michelangelo who was in the restroom part of the home, "alright, I'm done."

"It's about time" said Raphael as Michelangelo came back into the scene.

"So Raph, can you please continue on what happened down in Jump City that night?" asked Leonardo.

"Gladly" replied Raphael.

The scene then switches back to a major main street of Jump City, where Raphael who was still in his Nightwatcher suit and on the motorcycle patrolling the city in trying to find out just where this Slade character is.

"All I need to do is find out who is this Slade" said Raphael then he noticed a pizza restaurant, "well, since this city might be more friendlier to heroes in costume, I wonder if they're going to give someone like the Nightwatcher a discount, can't beat up a super villain without an appetite."

As Raphael stopped his motorcycle in front of the usual pizza restaurant hang out the Teen Titans usually stopped, he was quite unaware that squad of at least four dozen robotic ninjas from Slade were eyeing right on their target as it entered the restaurant.

"You seem new around these parts, are you with the Titans?" asked the restaurant host.

"Yea" replied Raphael as he was still quite unaware of the four dozen robotic ninjas climbing down from the top of the building right inside the restaurant itself, even the host became aware of it and was quite afraid, "I would like to order something to go."

"Uh, I-I-I d-d-don't think it's the right time for me to give you your order" said the host.

"And why is that?" asked Raphael as he grabbed the sleeve of the host's shirt and pulled him toward himself.

"That's why" replied the host as he pointed at the robotic ninjas that the likes of Slade had sent.

"So, you must be the clowns that turned that t-tower into ruins, am I right?" asked Raphael as he turned around and finally noticed the four dozen or so robotic ninjas behind him, then he turns to the host of the restaurant, "You better get to safety, I'll handle this."

As the host of the restaurant and the other employees went into a safe spot, Raphael got his chains out.

"You want to tango with the likes of me?" asked Raphael to the robotic ninjas.

The robotic ninjas then responded by firing a laser at Raphael, which sent him crashing against several of the tables. Raphael quickly recovered from the attack and used the chains as weapons from his Nightwatcher suit against the robotic ninjas. One of the chains went around the neck of a robotic ninja, which Raphael used as a weapon to swing around destroying the other robotic ninjas. He then put the chains away and decided to use his old fashion ninja skills against the robotic ninjas who were coming toward him in hordes.

"This is just too fun" said Raphael as he kicked two robotic ninjas which sent them crashing against their comrades.

While Raphael was fighting them, Cyborg could hear the fight outside the restaurant as he parked the t-car right next to Raphael's motorcycle.

"Looks like he tried to have a pizza break" said Cyborg.

As Cyborg quickly raced toward the scene of the fight, Raphael was having the time of his life fighting Slade's robotic armies. There were at least only ten of the original robotic ninjas that Slade had sent that were present.

"Well, well, well, it's just you and me" said Raphael as he dusted himself off from the fight.

"Here, let me help out" said Cyborg as he used his sonic cannon against five of the robotic ninjas destroying them.

"It's about time you arrived here" said Raphael as he leaped into action and kicking down and destroying the remaining robotic ninjas, "I was wondering what happened to you."

"Looks like somebody was trying to have a little break" said Cyborg.

"Hey, I finished off most of those robots this Slade character sent" said Raphael, "don't I deserve a little credit for that?"

"Look, your duty was to patrol the city, now I doubt dropping by one of mine usual pit stops to have a bite to eat doesn't sound like patrolling the city" replied Cyborg.

"Hey, don't yell at me like that" said Raphael, "I'm not part of your team. You also remind me of someone I had to deal with back home."

"Look, all I want to do is just find the rest of my teammates, but we're not going to be able to find them because you can't follow orders" said Cyborg.

The scene then switches back to Leonardo laughing at the story Raphael was telling to Donatello and Michelangelo.

"Sounds like you had some problems with this Cyborg character, right?" laughed Leonardo.

"Hey, I got a bit hungry, why can't I stop and get a bit to eat?" asked Raphael.

"Look Raph, you likely don't get it, when you agree to do something like finding the teammates of this Cyborg character, you are expected to follow orders" replied Leonardo.

"There you go again Leo" said Raphael, "always the one who is suppose to be giving orders."

"Hey, calm down guys, you're going to wake Master Splinter" said Donatello.

"Let's just get back to the story already" said Michelangelo, "I want to know how mad this Slade character was at you."

"Finally, at least there's a few that do appreciate my experience as the Nightwatcher" said Raphael as he got back into his position.

The scene switches back not to the scene of where Raphael and Cyborg continued to argue, but to the likes of Slade who oversaw the fight through some of the cameras he hacked into from the restaurant.

"Hmm, interesting" said Slade as he sat in his chair, "I must say this lone vigilante must have some skills, besides arguing with a member of the Teen Titans."

"You certainly have no chance of defeating him now" laughed Beast Boy who enjoyed watching the fight through the cage he was in.

"I think our so-called guardian angel has some flaws" said Raven who in a meditation position.

"Raven's right actually" said Slade as he got up from his chair and then began focusing on Raphael arguing with the likes of Cyborg, "your so-called vigilante has an Achilles Heel."

"Way to go Raven" said Beast Boy as he sat in his cage pouting.

"Don't worry" said Raven as she whispered back to him and the other Titans that were held captive, "I think he's strong enough to overcome it."

"Don't try to be so sure about that" said Slade as he pressed more command buttons on the computer console once more, "I think I can hack this one for sure."


	3. Capture of Cyborg

Chapter 3: Capture of Cyborg

As it was just a few hours into Raphael's story, Donatello was getting quite sleepy, and he had to be kept awake.

"Some on Donnie, don't go out on us" said Michelangelo, "Raph's story just got interesting."

"Sorry, I would be interested in it more if he's going to talk more about that Cyborg character" said Donatello who made a loud yawn trying to keep himself awake.

"Relax Donnie, I'm getting to that part" said Raphael.

"So Raph, continue with your story" ordered Leonardo.

"Very well then" replied Raphael.

The scene once again switches back to the pizza restaurant, the usual hang of the Teen Titans, now almost in ruins after the fight between Raphael and the robotic ninjas Slade had sent.

"Time to patrol the city" said Cyborg after he dusted himself off from the mess.

Raphael didn't respond, but just simply went out on his way following Cyborg on the t-car by his motorcycle.

"You've been quiet after that argument" said Cyborg to Raphael who was concern over his new ally.

"Well, I don't like being told what to do" replied Raphael.

"I can see that you certainly have issues" said Cyborg.

"Let's just say I'm not in the mood to talk about it" replied Raphael.

Suddenly there was a red alert on the t-car going off.

"What the heck is that?" asked Raphael.

"Trouble" replied Cyborg as he noticed the alarm ringing throughout the t-car.

"But what about Slade?" asked Raphael.

"That'll have to unfortunately wait" replied Cyborg as he and Raphael sped off into the direction of the distress signal.

As the t-car and the Nightwatcher's motorcycle were heading to the direction of the distress signal, some of Slade's robotic ninjas spotted the motorcycle and t-car coming their way. The leader of the small squad of robotic ninjas signaled to implement the ambush. Everything seemed to happen in a blink of the eye, as Slade's robotic ninjas quickly leaped on the t-car and placed fired laser at one of the tires, flattening it completely. This caused Cyborg to loose control of the t-car, but Cyborg quickly managed to get out of the t-car, as the t-car crashed right into a brick building, totaling the t-car completely.

"Aw man, not my car!" cried Cyborg.

"Cyborg, behind you!" replied Raphael as he was trying to get to the direction of where Cyborg was in distress.

Cyborg soon found himself surrounded by Slade's robotic ninjas all ready for a good fight.

"So, you want to take me on?" asked Cyborg as he cracked his knuckles, "Then bring it on."

One of the robotic ninjas came running toward Cyborg in an attempt to give him a good punch, but Cyborg quickly managed to dodge the attack and instead grabbed the fist of the robotic ninja and threw it against his comrades. Suddenly more of Slade's robotic ninjas came into the scene and began to fire their lasers at Cyborg, to which Cyborg for the time being was able to dodge the attacks. Cyborg responded by firing his sonic cannon against the robotic ninjas, destroying anyone of them that came close to the laser.

"Here comes the cavalry" said Raphael as he rolled into the scene by using his motorcycle, knocking any robotic ninjas down with the chains he was carrying as weapons.

Raphael then decided to use his motorcycle as if it were a rodeo horse. He threw a chain lasso around a robotic ninja, and then used the robotic ninja tied up by the chain against the other robotic ninjas.

"Wow, I never seen that sort of a tactic in battle" said Cyborg who was having the time of his life watching Raphael using his unique tactic against Slade's robotic ninjas.

But before Cyborg could enjoy, some of Slade's robotic ninjas who had been using Raphael as a diversion from the real goal crept up behind Cyborg and before he knew what was going on, he was knocked out by the robotic ninjas. Raphael was unfortunately too busy fighting the other robotic ninjas Slade had sent.

"Alright, this is getting quite old" said Raphael who was finished destroying the last of the robotic ninjas, "so Cyborg, what did you think about my unique way of fighting those robots? Cyborg?"

As Raphael noticed, Cyborg was gone.

"Darnit!" cried Raphael as he kicked his motorcycle.

The scene then goes back to Slade giving an evil chuckle after his victory against the lone vigilante that was suppose to help Cyborg find his teammates.

"Amusing" laughed Slade to himself softly, "but sadly, I'm afraid my vigilante friend, you lose the war."

"You are a bad man for hurting Cyborg in that manner" cried Starfire from her cage.

"Don't be so impatient" said Slade, "I'm pretty sure Cyborg would be joining you shortly."

"I don't think you should underestimate that vigilante Slade" said Robin.

"Oh really?" asked Slade as he walked over to his cage, "I just outsmarted your so-called guardian angel who was suppose to rescue you Teen Titans from me."

"Just what do you want us anyway?" asked Raven.

"A good question" replied Slade as Cyborg had finally arrived on the scene who was strapped on a table being rolled in by the robotic ninjas, "you know those robotic versions of myself I usually send to fool you Titans?"

"Yea, what about them?" replied Beast Boy.

"I'm going to make copies of you" replied Slade, "you see, the reason I captured you is so that I can control the robotic versions of you Teen Titans as my servants."

"You'll never get away with this!" protested Starfire.

"I'm afraid I already have" said Slade as he pressed more buttons on the computer console.

The scene then switches back to Raphael's three brothers being quite curious on what was Slade going to do next and what he was planning against him as the Nightwatcher.

"So Slade's entire plan of capturing the Teen Titans was to make robotic copies of their abilities?" asked Donatello who had finally got all the sleep out of himself.

"Yea, yea, I'm getting to that point" replied Raphael.

"Do you think any of this was all your fault, for being such a big show off like you were always?" asked Leonardo.

"Lay off the hard questions Leo" said Michelangelo coming in defense of Raphael, "I want to hear more on how the Nightwatcher dealt with the robotic version of these Teen Titans."

"First things first, I think I could make some coffee for myself" said Raphael as he left the story-telling scene, "this is an all nighter."

"I'll help you make the coffee then" added Donatello.

"Aw man, come on guys, continue the story" whined Michelangelo.


	4. The Faux Titans

Chapter 4: The Faux Titans

After Raphael and Donatello had finished making the coffee, Raphael sat back down in his storytelling seat and drank one sip of the coffee. Donatello quickly joined his two anxious brothers who wanted to hear what happened to Raphael on the night he met up with the Teen Titans.

"Come on Raph, I want to hear the rest of the story of when you were the Nightwatcher" said Michelangelo.

"Yea Raph, tell the story, your fearless leader demands it" added Leonardo.

"Since you put it that way" said Raphael after he took another sip of his coffee, "I'll get to it."

The scene then switches back to a disillusioned Raphael still in his Nightwatcher suit. Raphael was quite disappointed. He fought quite well against the robotic ninjas that Slade had sent, but at the price of losing Cyborg to be captured by just a few of them he had missed.

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" cried Raphael as he kicked a small puddle of water nearby.

Raphael was quite unaware that there were robotized versions of the Teen Titans watching him from afar.

"Well" said Slade who was observing Raphael's emotional breakdown through a nearby security camera from a closed store, "it seems I have hit the Archilles Heel here. Time to up the ante a bit."

"That was some fight back there" said the faux Cyborg who came into the scene.

"But I thought you were captured by those robots?" asked Raphael as he was quite shocked to see Cyborg alive.

"Of course I survived, I'm a Teen Titan for crying out loud" replied the faux Cyborg.

"So you escaped?" asked Raphael.

"Not with a little help from me" said the faux Robin who came into the scene.

"But I thought you were captured by Slade and were taken to his secret hideout?" asked Raphael.

"True" replied the faux Robin as they walked together with Raphael, "I think we can find out where Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven are."

The faux Robin got onto the motorcycle which Slade had really provided for, along with the faux Cyborg getting into the t-car. Raphael then followed them which it seemed was actually heading into where Slade was really located.

"That's right you lone vigilante" said Slade as he was observing Raphael on his motorcycle following the two faux Titans, "follow the trap I have laid out for you. Hook, line and sinker."

"You'll never be able to defeat him" said Cyborg who was chained up to a table.

"Oh, but I have" said Slade as he got up from his chair and approached Cyborg, "I have outsmarted your vigilante friend, and it seems I am just about to win the war on top of that."

"He's right you know" said Raven who was still in her meditation state, "you'll never out skill him."

"Fine then" said Slade, "it seems that I should make an appearance with my faux Titans to show you all that I can handle this."

"We have to find a way out of here" said Beast Boy.

"Don't worry" said Raven as she was trying to use her powers to reach the keys nearby, "I'm on it."

The scene then switches back to Raphael still following the two faux Titans on his motorcycle. Suddenly, there was a green light from behind, and he noticed it through the mirror of his motorcycle. He then dodged the attack, and noticed from the mirror it was really the faux Starfire firing her starbolts against him.

"What the heck is going on, I'm on your side!" cried Raphael.

As he kept on trying to dodge the starbolts that were coming toward his way, he noticed the t-car along with the motorcycle the faux Robin was driving were parked as if it were a blockade.

"Alright, something just isn't right here" said Raphael as he got up from his motorcycle.

"You got that right" said the faux Cyborg as he appeared with the faux Robin, along with the faux Raven and Beast Boy.

"You're not the real Teen Titans are you then?" asked Raphael.

"It's certainly too bad that you have found out our master's little plan" replied the faux Robin, "you see, he has a plan that'll take control of not just Jump City, but also the likes of the rest of the country."

"Well you and your master Slade are going down anyway" said Raphael as he took out his chains.

"Really, you're going to try to take us on with that?" asked the faux Beast Boy.

"Perhaps" replied Raphael as he started to spin his chains around, and around as if they were nun-chucks.

"Bring it on then" said the faux Cyborg.

Raphael leaped toward the faux Cyborg and formed a lasso around his neck. He then used the faux Cyborg and threw him against the faux Starfire who was coming toward him. The two faux Titans crashed into each other, sending them crashing down to the ground and going into pieces.

"Nothing more than a pile of junk you robots really are" said Raphael as he turned his attention toward the faux versions of Robin, Raven and Beast Boy.

"Well, we'll see about that" said the faux Robin.

The faux Robin then took out his fighting rod and leaped toward Raphael and gave him a good kick, sending Raphael down to the ground. Raphael was able to recover from the attack and instead, used his chain against the faux Robin and took away his fighting rod.

"You're not going to need this anymore" said Raphael.

He then used his chain and formed a lasso around faux Robin to which he used to smash the faux Robin against the faux Beast Boy destroying them both. The faux Raven attempted its best to channel the powers of the real Raven. It used Raven's powers by attracting some rocks nearby and attempted to throw the rocks at Raphael, but Raphael was too quick to dodge the attacks, and instead used the chains he was carrying and formed a usual lasso around the faux Raven and slammed the faux Raven against the motorcycle Slade had given the faux Robin to use.

"Have enough?" asked Raphael to the faux Raven which was quite damaged from the attack.

"I don't think so" replied the faux Raven.

The faux Raven then used the small amount of power it had channeled with the real Raven's, and attempted to lift the motorcycle to be thrown at Raphael. Raphael, however, used his chains again, forming a lasso around the faux Raven and smashing it right down to the ground, and again giving it a good body slam, destroying it. After the destruction of the faux Raven, there was the sound of clapping as Slade appeared in the distance.

"Well done, well done" said Slade as he clapped when he came into the scene, "I'm quite impressed you have done so well and have gotten this far to face me Nightwatcher."

The scene then switches back to the scene of Raphael telling the story of him being the Nightwatcher.

"Wow, you managed to destroy the phony versions of the Teen Titans" said Michelangelo in such an astonishment.

"Hey, I'm impressed with your work" added Leonardo.

"Don't worry fellows" said Raphael, "I'm getting to the end of this story pretty soon."

"Aw, but I want to hear more" said Michelangelo.

"Just let me get into the mood first before I finish this story" said Raphael as he took another sip of coffee.


	5. Dealing With Slade

Chapter 5: Dealing With Slade

After it took several minutes into getting into the right mood to tell the last part of the story, Raphael drank a long sip of his coffee and sat down in his place to get ready to finish his story.

"So how does the story end already?" asked Michelangelo who was very anxious to get the story over with.

"Don't worry Mikey, I'm getting to that point" replied Raphael.

The scene then switches back to where Raphael who was in his Nightwatcher suit standing face to face against the likes of Slade.

"I have to say that was quite a show you put up" said Slade who was cracking his knuckles ready to get into a good fight with Raphael, "you have caused quite enough trouble for me tonight, but when I'm done with you, there'll be nothing to stop me."

"Oh yea, I would like for you to just try to stop me" said Raphael as he was egging Slade on.

"Very well, people like you always have to do it the hard way" said Slade.

Slade charged right toward Raphael giving him several good punches, sending Raphael flying right into the air and hitting hard right on the ground. As Slade was about to make another attack in trying to pin Raphael down to the ground, he quickly dodged Slade's oncoming fist, and instead used his chains that he had with him by forming his usual lasso around Slade.

"You think this is going to stop me?" laughed Slade.

Slade instead immediately turned the tables on Raphael and tugged the chains toward himself and then gave Raphael a good punch knocking Raphael down to the ground.

"Nice try" said Slade as he cracked his knuckles once more and looking at Raphael who was trying to recover from the counterattack Slade had just implemented, "perhaps if you surrender now, I'll make sure you'll receive a lighter punishment for going against me."

"I don't think so" said Raphael as he recovered from the counterattack and leaped away from Slade and took out his two sis.

"You're going to face me with those?" asked Slade as he took out his fighting rod, "Well then, I have a weapon of my own that'll still be able to take you down."

"That's what you think" replied Raphael as he leaped toward Slade.

As Slade attempted to use his fighting rod against Raphael, Raphael kept on blocking Slade's attack by using his two sis and finally gave Slade a good kick knocking Slade's fighting rod off of his hands.

"I'm pretty impressed with your skills" said Slade as he managed to recover from the attack, "have you been taught in the ways of a ninja?"

"None of your business" said Raphael, "all I am interested in is making sure your robot armies don't come to my city."

"Then it seems like you might need a little bit of helping of doing just that" said a voice behind Raphael.

As both Raphael and Slade turned around, they noticed it was the real Teen Titans ready to take on Slade and the remaining robotic armies.

"Impossible, how did you manage to escape?" asked Slade.

"Let's just say that while you were concentrating so much on this lone vigilante here" replied Raven, "I was concentrating on a way of how we can get out of your lair."

"You!" cried Slade as he turned to Raphael, "If you never came into Jump City, I would have eventually found that Cyborg survived my attack on Titan Tower, and would have apprehended him sooner. But since you meddled into my affairs, I'm going to make sure this fight will be your last."

"Bring it on then" said Raphael.

Slade charged once more against Raphael trying to give Raphael a good punch. He then fired his laser against Raphael which was attached to his wrist where Raphael quickly dodged the attack. Raphael then threw one of his sis against Slade destroying the blaster that was on his wrist.

"Do you think he needs help?" asked Beast Boy as he noticed that Raphael was giving Slade a hard time.

"Nah, I think he can handle this one" replied Cyborg.

"Stand still!" shouted Slade as he attempted to hit Raphael.

"Why don't you make me then?" asked Raphael as he was dodging the various punches by Slade, "I thought you were this city's major super villain, oh well, this just isn't your night then."

Slade continued to attempt to attack Raphael, but Raphael eventually picked up his sis he had threw to destroy Slade's blaster that was attached to his wrist. He then used his two sis to slice against Slade's armor to which Raphael then gave Slade a good uppercut. As Slade fell to the ground, he couldn't believe he was losing against someone named as the Nightwatcher.

"I don't believe it, you're just a lone vigilante" said Slade as he was trying to get up and recover from the attack.

"I think it's time you just about wave that white flag of yours" said Raphael as he was prepared to finish Slade off.

"I don't surrender to the likes of the Teen Titans, and I won't surrender to the likes of you" said Slade as he suddenly used a smoke screen get away to make it look like he vanished into thin air.

"Yea, you better run from me" said Raphael.

"Wow, that was some fight" said Robin as he and the rest of the Titans came into the scene.

"Yes, your bravery against Slade is most appreciated" added Starfire.

"Yea, way to kick butt against Slade" added Beast Boy.

"You're more than welcome to be an honorary Teen Titan" said Robin.

"Don't worry" said Raphael as he took out the communicator with a "T" on it that was given to him by Cyborg, "I think I know what to do with this."

The scene then switches back to Raphael who was quite proud of telling his story to his three brothers.

"So you managed to stop this Slade in one night?" asked Donatello.

"Hello?" replied Raphael, "Haven't you been listening to the story I have been telling you?"

"I'm pretty sure your story is very interesting" said Michelangelo, "I was literally at the edge of this bed listening to it."

"That reminds me" said Donatello as he turned to Leonardo, "since Raphael is telling great stories when he was the Nightwatcher, what the heck did you do when you were known by the locals as the Ghost of the Jungle?"

"Please, please" replied Leonardo, "I think that should be for another night."

"Yea, plus my stories are more interesting than Leo's" added Raphael.

"Oh yea, I but my tales as the Ghost of the Jungle are more interesting than the likes of when you were the Nightwatcher" said Leonardo as both of the two turtles were face to face and all red in the heads.

"Guys, guys, there's no need to fight over this" said Michelangelo, "how about this. Leo can tell a story when he was the Ghost of the Jungle, and we can see who has the most interesting story."

"Well, it'll give me something to do" said Leonardo.

"Fine by me" added Raphael then he was heading back to his room, "but wake me when you have come up with a more interesting contest Mikey."

The scene then switches to Raphael's room where he puts away the "T" communicator into the compartment he got it out from, and after that, Raphael immediately hit the hay after a long night of story telling.


End file.
